


毒リンゴを食べさせて

by UndecimberLove



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove
Summary: 师生歌名是AKB48的一首歌





	毒リンゴを食べさせて

“你听说了吗，教国语的莲老师上周末发生了交通意外，据说是手部骨折了，要住院半个月呢。”早上刚到教室里，香叶就来告诉我这件事。

“诶，我很喜欢她的课呢……这周要讲的课文也是，实在是很想听她来讲啊。”年轻的国语老师的讲课风格虽然不是最受欢迎的那种幽默风趣型，但温柔又有耐心，对课文也时常有独到的见解，我非常敬佩她。

“那这段时间谁来班里代课呢？”上周恰好是每月一次轮换班长的选举，我被选为新一任班长，对于这件事下意识地关心起来。

“听说是她的弟弟……有些奇怪，明明一般都会让其他班级的老师过来兼任的啊。”

似乎以前上课时老师的确提到过家里有个弟弟，这让我对代课的另一位老师产生了好奇心，不知道他长什么样子，讲课的风格是否也和他的姐姐一样。

代课老师推开门走进教室的那一刻，我确信自己听到了身后的同学在倒吸凉气的声音。他站定在讲台后面直视大家的时候，同桌的汐音把双手紧紧交握在一起，小声地说，“不得了……宇宙人级别的帅哥啊！”我也有些怔怔地盯着讲台上的青年的脸看，他棱角分明的深刻五官和莲老师的柔和截然不同，不管是略带上挑的眉宇、挺直的鼻梁还是微微抿起的薄唇，都全然散发着强烈的男性荷尔蒙。但姐弟两人细长的眼睛很像，梳到一侧用发胶半固定起来的刘海垂在收拢微垂的眼尾，像是藏起许多没有说出口的话语。

老师环顾了一周整个教室，有些迟疑地开口：“班长？”

看得有些入了神的我这才反应过来，连忙从座位上站起来带领同学们行礼。老师像是为了安抚慌乱的我似的，视线停留在我脸上片刻，不易察觉地笑了笑。

“我是金城碧海。这段时间将暂时担任本班的国语课，希望能和大家一同努力，度过一段收获丰富、不留遗憾的时光。”他语气认真地做了自我介绍，而一贯活跃的纯喜在看到黑板上老师名字的假名以后立马发问：“那老师，我们可以叫你Sky老师吗？”

教室里响起了同学们的笑声，原本有些拘谨的他也因此放松了下来，勾起嘴角说，可以哦。

金城老师尽管很年轻，课讲得却很好。他讲芥川龙之介的《地狱变》，把画师良秀目睹载着女儿的槟榔毛车陷入火海之时的行为变化分析得十分细致。我对这个吊诡却绮丽的故事有些着迷，在老师的引导下似乎又对良秀在人性和艺术中做出抉择的扭曲心境有了更深刻的体会。

“无论如何，即使是为了展现一能一艺，如若抛弃了人伦五常，那便永坠地狱。”老师一边在教室里踱步，一边把课本捧在右手掌心，语气平稳地念着课文里的句子。念到这一句时，他正路过我身边，我悄悄抬眼看他，见他因这句话轻轻挑了一下眉。他的声音原本就有种低沉的磁性，眼前又见到他挑眉的这个小动作，不知为何使我心跳加速，直到他已经回到讲台上依然如此。

“良秀深深陷入了艺术至上主义当中。当艺术和道德对立之时，他在一番挣扎后还是选择了抛弃伦常。其实不仅仅是艺术，在现实里和道德伦理冲突的事情还有很多，只是有的相当尖锐，有的可以被暗中掩盖起来。每个人也许都将面临与道德和常理产生矛盾的时刻，‘选择’将会成为我们一生都要面对的课题。”老师若有所思地说着，从课本上抬起头扫视着我们的脸。

“至少明白自己最想要的是什么，那对选择会有很大的帮助。今天的课就到这里吧。”

放学时，我和香叶、汐音还有祥子一块去医院探望莲老师。来给我们开门的是金城，虽然他在这里是再正常不过的事，但还是让我紧张不已，连把花递给他的时候手都有些发抖。

金城搬来几张椅子，我们就坐在病床旁和莲老师聊天，而他坐在病床另一侧的小桌子旁，正在削一颗苹果。我总是忍不住看他，他的手很好看，瘦削却有力，手指细长。窗帘被拉开一半，浅橘色的晚霞洒在他身上，削水果的小刀被他握在右手，末三根手指环扣在深黑的刀柄上，拇指弓起抵住刀背，食指贴在银白色薄刃的侧面，引着刀锋缓缓没入艳红色的果皮，削开它露出底下淡黄色的果肉，最后将整个削好的苹果切成小块，装进瓷碟里。只是这样稀松平常的动作，却让我想到了许多，不禁因为过度的妄想脸上发起热来，大概连吃下他递来的苹果时脸上也是红的吧。

我像是犯了病似的，对来代课的金城老师一见钟情了。

原本我在班里并不是像汐音或者纯喜那样活跃的学生，不喜欢回答问题，也不怎么主动找老师问这问那。但是一想到金城老师只在我们班代课半个月，内心的焦灼就推动着我寻找各种理由去见他。不管是问国语课的问题还是作为学生代表去和老师沟通，在头一周里我几乎每天都会去一次教师办公室，又或是在走廊里假装不经意遇到他打声招呼。金城老师暂时用着莲老师的座位，有天下午，旁边的班主任、担任英文的與那城老师像是看出了什么，笑着说，“你最近很勤奋嘛！是好事呢。”我尴尬地笑，一面偷偷看金城老师的表情，却发现他也在看我，一时之间慌得不知道该往哪里看。

與那城老师收拾了桌面以后下班离开了。随着木门被关上，办公室里就只剩我和金城老师。因为與那城老师刚才有意无意的点破，我又紧张起来，而他倒没有什么反应，只拉过旁边一张椅子让我坐下来。他就坐在我的身边，摊开我拿来的课本开始讲解被用红色笔迹圈住的地方。其实我哪里是不明白那些句子呢，我的注意力全在近在咫尺的老师身上了。趁着他专注于课本讲解，我悄悄又往他身边挪近了一点，在前所未有的距离偷偷看那迷人的侧脸，最后盯着他的嘴巴，不受控制地冒出“好想亲一下哦”这种危险的想法。而且，在西服外套和制服开衫的下摆轻轻蹭上的时候，还能隐约闻到老师身上淡淡的香味，很难让人不去幻想被身材高大的老师抱在怀里会是什么感觉。

“其实你并不是不懂吧？这几句我在课上还是讲过一点的，你每次上我的课都很认真，怎么会不清楚呢。”金城老师转过头看着我，以陈述的语气问道。他手里握着一支笔，说话的时候用笔轻轻点在我圈出来的地方。

我没有想到老师会这样直接戳破我的心机，紧张得说不出话。

“你喜欢上我的课？”他翻阅着我的课本这样问道。虽然有点对不起莲老师，但课本上的笔记从金城老师来班里代课以后变多了，这也是事实。

“喜欢……“我竭力控制着不发出声音地咽了口口水，小声回答。

金城老师把视线从书本转移到我身上，直直地盯着我的双眼。  
“你喜欢我？”

我心里猛地一紧，连呼吸都变得困难起来。原来老师什么都知道。

“你难道没有意识到自己表现得有多明显吗……”他叹了口气，“我曾经有那么几次偶然听见学生们在议论你，说是从来不爱表现自己的你竟然每天都来找我问问题，连你们班主任都看出来了。”

他说这几句话的时候，我一直在往旁边挪，刚才有多近现在就想离多远。正准备站起来逃离办公室的时候，手腕却被拉住了。从被老师的手掌触碰的地方开始，简直整副身体都要变得滚烫起来。

“你太单纯了，还不懂得藏好自己的情绪和秘密……但没关系，这是应该由我来教你的事。”

刚才不切实际的幻想，在片刻间全部成为了事实。分不清是因为被金城老师牵住了手还是自己迈出了那一步，反应过来的时候我已经被抱着坐在了老师的腿上。对于我和他这样的师生而言，刚才已经算是不寻常的近距离接触了，现在这样的程度意味着什么，反而使我胆怯得不敢多想。

老师没有说话，只虚搂着我的腰。但他的胸膛正抵在我的背后，虽然看不到他的表情，却能感到那里正传来有力的心跳声。这心跳声仿佛某种证明，也给了我一点勇气，让我慢慢扭转身子去看老师的脸。四目相对只是一瞬间的事，这次反而是他很快躲开了我的目光，脸色微红地看向别处。不懂这是什么成年人推拉的把戏，到了这样的地步，好像也没有必要再竭力克制自己的感情了吧。我好想要亲吻老师的嘴唇，但凑上前去的最后一刻还是因为觉得害羞而亲在了他的右脸颊上。

这个吻成功地让老师重新直视我的双眼。他将我的手裹在了自己宽大而温暖的掌心里，然后收紧，用力得让我的手指无法移动半寸。我又在他的眼尾看到了没有宣之于口的话语，此刻化成了真正的唇瓣相接的吻，在唇舌之间传递。老师在用所谓大人的方式回吻我，他在用嘴唇和舌尖给予我湿润的、含蓄却亲密的回应。我想到了那天在医院吃的由他削好的苹果，这个湿吻像苹果一样甜美，但也更像禁果一样毒性强烈吧。

在无人的教师办公室，金城老师抱着我，把手掌伸进了我的制服上衣里。学校的夏季制服是水手服，可是因为胸部的原因会把下摆顶起来，这让我有些难堪，所以平时会特意穿裹胸让它看着不那么明显。老师有些粗粝的手指隔着内衣在乳尖上划着圈，直到它被挑逗得硬了起来，才将手伸进去，直接覆在了我的乳房上，握住然后揉捏起来。我喘息着弓起了背，耳边传来了老师带着笑意的声音：“你只有在这些地方把自己隐藏起来。”

我对这样来自大人的嘲笑感到有些不服气，一边忍耐着敏感处被一再触碰的快感，一边艰难地还击：“原来……老师这样的人……也会说荤话。”要不是这件事正切切实实地发生在自己身上，我断然无法想象金城老师这样长着一副性冷淡面孔的人，竟然可以边对自己的学生做出猥亵的行为边说下流话。

“你的老师，他首先是个男人啊。”金城老师的另一只手撩起了百褶裙的裙摆，手掌蠢动着向我的两腿之间伸去。

大概在深不见底的欲望面前，真的只剩下男和女这样最基本的性别概念了吧。

老师的手掌从大腿根部潜了进去，摩挲着内裤边缘的皮肤，让人难耐的痒和酥麻从被抚摸的地方一直传到我的脑部，使我不得不轻轻扭动身子来摆脱这恼人的触碰。老师似乎把我的动作当成了某种催促的讯号，很快就把内裤往旁边推开一点，将手指插了进来。被侵入的感觉让我情不自禁地呻吟出声，可是意识到这是在教师办公室，窗帘还留着一道没有拉上的缝隙，先前还看见外面有穿着制服的人影经过，我紧张得咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“你在害怕吗……害怕被看到和老师在办公室里做这种事？”老师像是故意要撩拨人似地凑到我的耳边问着，手上的动作却丝毫没有收敛。他正在一边做着“这种事”一边目不转睛地盯着我的脸看，羞得我忍不住闭上眼睛，喉咙里颤抖着逸出呜咽声，脑海里却还是金城老师面无表情地捧着课本念书上的句子的模样。那原本应该用来拿课本、板书、批改我的作业的手指，现在却正沾着从我体内流出的黏腻液体在肉穴中抽插，高度的羞耻感和罪恶感伴随着快感一同占据了我的身体和脑海。老师正在这种地方对我施予指奸，这份刺激是夜晚躲在被窝里的自慰远不能比拟的，很快就让我攀附着老师的手臂达到了高潮。

我用还留着水汽的双眼看向金城老师，以羞怯却期待的心情等待着他接下来的行动。然而，老师把手指抽了出来，用纸巾擦拭过潮湿的地方以后理了理我的衣服，又回复了上课时那样的表情：“还是适可而止吧……刚才我们做的事已经够过分了。时间不早了，我送你回家吧。”我愣住了，心里很快就填满了不满足的情绪，但又不知如何开口。

直到坐在老师的车里，他问我家住在哪里的时候，我终于鼓起全部勇气，脱口而出：

“我不想回家……想去老师家里……”

金城老师没有发动汽车。长久的沉默过后，他终于扭转了钥匙。

“好吧。这是你自己要求的哦。”

在短暂又漫长的夜里，只有我和老师知道悄然发生的这一切。第二天清晨，金城老师开车将我送到离学校还有一段路的转角处，把车停了下来。我领会到这是所谓的“隐藏秘密的小手段”，只得在副驾驶座上亲了一口他的脸，装作生气地跑下车去了。到了学校里，他仍然是西装笔挺、不苟言笑的国语课老师，我也仍然是他的一名普通学生——如果没有看到课间香叶给我看的“东西”的话。

“你终于和Sky老师交往了吗？”一下国语课，香叶就把我拽到走廊尽头，劈头问道。

我心里一惊：“香叶，你从哪里听说的啊？”

“不是听说哦。我自己看到了的，证据就在这里，你别想抵赖。”她扬了扬手里的手机。

我慌了神，害怕是昨天傍晚在教师办公室的事情被香叶看到了，只得故意说，“我不信，除非你让我看看证据。”

香叶真的打开了手机。随着她点开相册，我的心也提到了嗓子眼。

然而，在屏幕上被放大的，是今天早上我在金城老师的车子里亲吻他的画面。我终于松了口气，摆了摆手，说：“呃，也不是……不过你要这么理解也不是不可以……”

“真的吗，那恭喜你啦，我们都看着你单相思好久了。”香叶虽然嘴上祝福着，却表情狡黠地把手机往身后藏了起来。

“那你赶快把照片删了吧，拜托拜托。”我试图伸手去拿她的手机，她却死死护住不让我碰，意味深长地说，“删照片没问题，但我有个条件。”

“什么条件啊？”我拿她没办法，无奈地问。

“你要帮我的忙，教我追担任美术的佐藤老师。”

……好吧。


End file.
